


Threads

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a thread of excitement moving through the pack and it was coming from their Alpha and one of his closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



> Written for Tommygirl at Fandom Stocking 2013.

There was a thread of excitement moving through the pack and it was coming from their Alpha and one of his closest friends.

If it wasn’t for the fact that they all happened to be in wolf form, the excitement might have been so overwhelming.

_What is going on with Jake and Quil?_ one of the newer, younger wolves demanded in disgust.

Jacob’s second in command, Leah, snarled at him in warning. _Mind your manners._

_Renesmee and Claire are getting back today,_ Seth said cheerfully. _They’ve been away for two months at college and they’ll be here for their semester break._

_Who are they?_ The same wolf asked.

Leah turned around on all fours to glare at him. _Family,_ she said with a snarl. _And they’re off limits._

Paul sent an image through the pack’s shared mind of Renesmee and Claire laughing together.

_Holy hell!_

This time it was Embry who snarled in warning. _Careful, pup. Renesmee and Claire are Jake and Quil’s imprintees. Challenging one of them will end in death for you._

The young wolf started to say something, but that was when Jacob and Quil took off into the woods, Embry and Leah hot on their heels. He started to follow but found his path blocked by Sam.

_You will meet them later,_ he said with a thread of command in his mental voice. _This is a private reunion that they have waited as patiently as they could for._

_But Leah and Embry…_

_Are acting as guard so that Jacob and Embry can change back into human and greet their mates._

_There is no danger, these days,_ Seth said as Paul came up beside him. _But when Nessie was a baby, there were some vampires looking to take her or kill her. So now, we make sure that she and Claire are well guarded when they’re home._

Sam lifted his snout and sniffed the wind, then he gave him what equated as a smile in wolf form. _Let’s go home. Jake and Quil will bring the girls to see us later._


End file.
